


In the Car, I Just Can't Wait

by manicpation



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Arcades, Classic Cars, Drinking, First Dates, Iwaizumi lives in an expensive penthouse and has a housekeeper, M/M, Rating May Change, She's a great wingman, keeping the T rating because they don't do anything more than kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpation/pseuds/manicpation
Summary: “I, uh, I might have….” Iwaizumi starts, “uh, I might have setupadatewithsomeoneonthatsugardaddysite,” he rushes through, almost too quickly for Kindaichi to understand.Iwaizumi preps for his first date with Oikawa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to calestisxyz for kicking my ass and telling me to write this. this is for you, babe <3  
> and always, thanks to thunderingskies for being there for me continuously

Iwaizumi sits behind his desk, tapping his feet on the hardwood floors and his fingers on his mahogany desk.

“Iwaizumi-san, if you keep that up you’re gonna wear a hole through the desk,” Kindaichi says.

Iwaizumi pauses his motions and quickly glances to his phone before looking back at his computer screen.

“And what are you expecting that has you constantly checking your phone every three minutes? No, don’t give me that look, I’ve been watching you do it all morning,” he chides.

“I, uh, I might have….” Iwaizumi starts, “uh, I might have setupadatewithsomeoneonthatsugardaddysite,” he rushes through, almost too quickly for Kindaichi to understand.

_Almost._

He takes a second to process what he just heard and smiles a big, genuine smile.

“I’m happy for you, Iwaizumi-san, I really am. You already look less stressed. How long have you been talking to him?” Kindaichi asks.

“Uh, about a week or so. We started messaging through the website's chat feature but we exchanged numbers after a couple of days.”

 “Well, tell me about him!”

“Kindaichi, we’re not going to gossip like a couple of old aunties,” Iwaizumi sighs.

 Kindaichi gives him puppy dog eyes. Iwaizumi is weak to puppy dog eyes.

 With a sigh, Iwaizumi leans back in his chair to relax.

 “Well, I guess he was a lot different than a lot of other profiles I clicked on. He didn’t list any interests that not so subtly included my money. He liked movies and museums and books and nerdy shit like star wars and space and classic literature and word puzzles and fucking One Punch Man. He sounded new to this whole,” Iwaizumi waves his hands around vaguely,  “sugar daddy thing, and I am too, so I messaged him.

 “He’s a recent college graduate working at an editing house, but he wants to be an author one day. He’s incredibly motivated and enthusiastic about his work and talked to me about it for hours and it was really easy to listen to him. I actually enjoyed listening to him list off the Thirteen Common Mistakes Writers Make and How To Correct Them.”

Iwaizumi can’t help the small smile that crosses his face and Kindaichi looks at him smugly.

“Well, what’s he look like?” he questions.

Iwaizumi blushes.

“Hajime, you sly dog!”

“Shut up! It’s not like that!”

“Oh?"

“No, he’s just….really cute,” Iwazumi fiddles with some pens on his desk, “he’s got light brown hair that’s always styled, you can definitely tell he takes time on it. Actually, you can tell he takes time on his whole appearance because his skin, it’s so flawless, he’s gotta use a ton of products, I swear. I can hear him now, ‘Iwa-chan has such a caveman face, so rough! You need exfoliator!’”

“Iwa-chan?!” Kindaichi sputters, leaning over with his hand on his knee, trying not to laugh.

“Don’t you have something to be doing other than terrorizing me right now?”

 “No, no, nope, I don’t think so, this is exactly what I’m suppose to be doing. Sooooo, where are you taking him tonight?”

Just as Iwaizumi opens his mouth to answer, a _ping!_ interrupts them.

“Oh, is that your lover boy? Well then, I won’t keep you busy. I have to get these charts down to the fifth floor anyway. Don’t forget to email those files to Dateko by closing!” Kindaichi exclaims as we walks out of the office.

 _When did he get so sassy_ Iwaizumi mutters under his breath as he reaches for his phone. He clicks his home screen and the butterflies in his chest start fluttering around.

_Can’t wait for our date tonight, Iwa-chan! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ You better not look better than me! I have to make a good first impression!_

In a rare moment of weakness, Iwaizumi responds back,  
  
_Don’t worry, I’m already impressed enough._

He doesn’t respond back to Oikawa’s,

_(*ﾟOﾟ*) sly Iwa-chan!_

 

***

 

Iwaizumi throws his tie on the bed, grunting when it doesn’t make a satisfying thud. That’s the third he’s tried on and nothing looks right in his eye. He doesn’t want to look _too_ formal, they’re only taking an hour or so’s drive to one of his favorite restaurants. It’s not even a fancy place, just a little mom and pop kind of place, but Iwaizumi is convinced they have the best ramen in all of Japan there.

He doesn’t get to go there often because of how busy he is with work. In fact, he doesn’t get to do much of anything since he’s always so busy at work. But he dutifully went home at 5 o’clock every night during the week to tune his old ‘69 Stingray Corvette.  He has an Audi that his driver chauffeurs him around in but the Corvette is just plain _fun_ to drive.

Iwaizumi tears through his closet again, trying to find something to wear when his housekeeper knocks on the bedroom door. 

“Iwaizumi-san, I brought your dry cleaning. If you could, could you please round up your dirty clothes so I could bring them to the wash?”  
  
“Oh yes, of course Mika,” Iwaizumi mumbles offhandedly, still focusing on trying to find something, _anything_ , to wear.

“The cream cashmere sweater.”

“What?” Iwaizumi turns around.

“The cream cashmere sweater. It’s nice but it is thick enough to keep you warm if you drive with the top down.”  
  
“...the top down…?” Iwaizumi parrots.

“Iwaizumi-san, I’ve seen you work on that old car of yours all week. You’re going on a date, yes?”

“Uh,” Iwaizumi clears his throat, “Uh, ya I am.”  
  
“If I may?” Mika asks.

Iwaizumi ushers her into the closet. Well, closet is a gracious term; some would consider it a small room. 

Mika goes from rack, to rack, grabbing articles of clothing and laying them out on the center console for Iwaizumi to inspect.

A cream colored cashmere sweater, a medium weight forest green jacket with dark green elbow patches, dark colored jeans that Iwa notices are one of his tighter pairs, a white gold Rolex that he had gotten on his 35th birthday from the company, and a pair of Raybans.

“Wow, Mika, that’s really nice.”  
  
“Of course it is, dear,” Mika replies with a wave as she grabs the laundry basket and walks out of the closet.

“Oh, and wear some tight underthings,” she adds with a wink.

Iwaizumi is frozen on the spot, red in the face, as he watches Mika walk out of the room.

 

***

 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath to steady himself. _You can do this, it’s not your first date. You’ve been on plenty of dates, you just gotta walk up to the door. Knock on the door, tell him you’re ready to go._

He pats his pockets to make sure he has his keys, phone and wallet and grabs the flowers, a dozen roses in assorted colors; red seemed too traditional but he didn’t know what other colors to buy. So he decided on all of them.

One more breath. 

Oikawa lives in an average apartment building in an area close to the college campus. It’s utilitarian but not decrepit, typical of someone fresh out of college. He takes the stairs, only three flights, to calm his nerves.  

He triple checks the name and number on the plaque outside the door and gives it three solid knocks. He hears movement and then a _coming!_ Iwaizumi shifts on his feet and the door opens. 

Oikawa is standing there in black skinny jeans that hug his long legs in _unfair_ ways. He’s wearing a black and white striped shirt with a puffy gray American NASA bomber jacket. It’s nerdy, but street chic. Iwaizumi thinks it suits him. 

“Iwa-chan! You made it! You didn’t get lost did you?”  
  
“No, Oikawa, you forget that I went to college here, too. I only used to live a few blocks over. Oh, here, these are for you.”

“Roses? What, are we getting married, Iwa-chan?”  
  
Iwaizumi blanches.

“I’m kidding! They’re lovely. Yellow ones are always my favorite. So cheerful! Lemme put them in water and grab my keys and we can leave.”

Iwaizumi glances around Oikawa’s apartment while he’s searching for a vase. It looks like his old one in his college days. Laminate floors meant to look like tile, carpet that’s worn down in obvious pathways, cabinets made from compound board rather than real wood. But everything is in working order and it's kept clean; it’s enough for a single, 22 year old male. Iwaizumi sits down on the couch when he hears Oikawa’s voice echo from beneath the sink _just a minute, Iwa-chan, I swore I had a vase here somewhere!_ It’s a newer couch in good condition, it looks like the nicest piece of furniture in Oikawa’s rag tag assortment including two mismatched end tables, a low table for sitting and a kotatsu in the corner with a laptop on top, dvd’s piled around it. Most of them are Star Wars or Star Trek or other versions of things with star in them. Iwaizumi chuckles to himself.

“Found it!!” Oikawa triumphantly exclaims, hoisting it above his head before lowering it in the sink to fill with water.

Iwaizumi is busy examining Oikawa’s bookshelf, trying to read more than several titles in English when Oikawa comes over and taps his knuckles on his shoulder.

“Ready, Iwa-chan?” 

The two walk down Oikawa’s stairs close enough to bump shoulders a few times until Iwaizumi pauses to fish his keys out.

“Which one is yours, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks

“This one right here,” Iwaizumi replies, unlocking the driver’s side.

“This is your car?!” Oikawa yells loudly, and then under his breath, “holy shit.”

“Yeah, I’ve always had a thing for old cars. I took a ride in this kind of car once as a kid and fell in love. When I got my first big bonus at Seijou, I bought this from a collector online and had it shipped from America. I spent five years restoring it. Runs like a dream now.”

Oikawa runs his fingers across the dark blue paint while Iwaizumi gets in and leans over to unlock the other side.

“Get in, Oikawa, we’re going for a drive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa and Oikawa eat, get a lil tipsy and Oikawa makes a bold move.

Oikawa sits in the passenger seat running his fingertips over the patent leather seating.So this is what  _ real _ leather feels like. It’s much softer than he expected. More luxurious. 

The whole ride itself is luxurious. It’s a little loud, but that’s to be expected in a car that’s almost as old as his dad. But it hugs the road and it’s  _ smooth,  _ more like gliding over the road than driving on it, handling corners with mind-blowing ease. 

“It’s nice, huh?” Iwaizumi asks and draws Oikawa out of revelry. 

“Real nice,” he manages to whisper out. 

He’s still looking around admiring the interior when his gaze lands on Iwaizumi’s hand on the shifter. It’s larger than his, with darker skin and a prominent vein running down the back. A few stray hairs poke out around his knuckles. It looks warm. It looks _ inviting _ . 

“Would you like to hold hands, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks with a grin, catching Oikawa staring.

“Only if Iwa-chan thinks he can drive and hold hands at the same time,” Oikawa responds airily. 

“Here, like this,” Iwaizumi says and he takes Oikawa’s hand and puts it on the shifter, then places his own hand over Oikawa’s.

Iwaizumi’s hand is just as warm, if not warmer than Oikawa imagined and unexpectedly soft.

“Iwa-chan, your skin is so soft,” Oikawa says.

“Thanks, it’s whatever my housekeeper buys for me. I dunno. I just give her money every month to buy things around the house that we need. Uh, white tube, peachy colored background, green lettering?” 

“La Mer?!”    
  
“Sure, I guess?”

“Iwa-chan, that’s a two hundred dollar body lotion!”   
  
“Is it? Huh, it’s soft though, I like it.”

“Of course it’s soft, it costs almost a third of my rent!”   
  
“Oikawa, I make plenty of money. I make two hundred dollars every couple of minutes, I can afford body lotion. I can afford a lot of things. If you want two hundred dollar lotion, I can buy you two hundred dollar lotion.”

“I-I. What? No, I didn’t...ask...for that...” Oikawa weakly finishes.

Iwaizumi takes his eyes off the road briefly to give him a pointed stare.

“I mean, if Iwa-chan wants to, I wouldn’t say no,” Oikawa says softly.

“Of course I want to, if it would make you happy. I’ll have Mika buy a tube next time she’s at the store.”

Oikawa smiles and some tension leaves his shoulders. “Thanks, Iwa-chan,” he replies and they settle into a comfortable silence. 

 

***

 

“Iwa-chan, you’re right, this place is the best!” Oikawa exclaims through a mouth full of food. He had settled on the deluxe bowl with 5 different types of vegetables, two types of meat AND a side of gyoza after a little bit of prodding from Iwaizumi to  _ eat whatever you want Oikawa, I’m taking you out - no, I’m sure, extra meat won’t break the bank. _

Oikawa swallows his food and Iwaizumi watches his adam’s apple bob around it.

“So, Iwa-chan, how’d you know about this place?”   
  
“My grandparents are best friends with the people that used to own this place. They handed it down to their son when they got too old and moved back to Sendai.”   
  
“You’re from Sendai?”   
  
“Yeah, born and raised. I moved to Tokyo for college and stayed.”   
  
“I’ve never been anywhere else except Tokyo.”   
  
“What? Really?”   
  
“Yeah I mean,” Oikawa says with a shrug, “it has anything anybody needs, basically.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa.

“Have you ever gotten to see the stars at night? Away from the city lights?”   
  
“I mean, at the planetarium, yeah. That’s a weird question, Iwa-chan.”   
  
“Come with me to Sendai, to Miyagi. My parents own a small summer cabin by the ocean, I can take you. Like, a beach vacation.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen and he looks at Iwaizumi seriously. His hair is spikey yet it looks so soft, green eyes speckled with gold, crow’s feet lines at the corners. He’s smiling a soft, genuine smile and Oikawa finds himself starting at the almost-there expression lines around his mouth. His teeth are white, straight and perfect and Oikawa suddenly wants to run his tongue across them.

He smiles back at Iwaizumi. “Sure, Iwa-chan, that sounds great. I’ll let you know when I can get time off work.”

“Sounds good, Oikawa.”

  
  
***   
  


“Iwa-chaaaan, I’m so full! It was all so good!” Oikawa leans back in his chair and wipes his mouth off with a hand.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I’m never going to want ramen in Tokyo again! You’ve ruined me!”

Iwaizumi laughs, deep and rich, and Oikawa can’t help the blush that rises in his cheeks. Iwaizumi is just so easy to get along with. He’s lost track of time completely until he looks around and sees they’re the only people left in the building. 

“Iwa-chan, I think we should go. We’re the only ones in here.”   
  
“Okay, okay,” Iwaizumi says as he grabs his phone, “let’s get out of here.”

Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hand as they exit the building, leaning into him as they make their way to Iwaizumi’s car. Iwaizumi doesn’t fail to notice, and scowl at, the small height difference between them that makes Oikawa just a hair taller; Iwaizumi could rest his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder if he wished to.

“Such a gentleman,” Oikawa coos as Iwaizumi opens his door.

“Yeah, well, I was raised to treat my date well.”   
  
“So old fashioned. That explains the roses, huh?”   
  
“I’m regretting getting those for you.”   
  
“Rude! I’ll have you know that I love them.”   
  
“Well you certainly whine enough about them to make me think otherwise.”

Oikawa pouts. “I just wasn’t expecting them. Most people don’t give flowers on first dates anymore. Or greet them at the door. Or open doors for them.”

“Apparently you’ve been going out with the wrong kind of people.”

“Apparently,” Oikawa agrees with a huff, and the two settle into another comfortable silence as Iwaizumi backs out of the shop’s parking lot. 

Iwaizumi turns on the radio and the two listen to a mix station - Iwaizumi enjoying some more classic songs with Oikawa exclaiming his love for everything J-pop and American.

“Iwa-chan, stop!!”

Iwaizumi slams on the breaks; luckily no one is behind them.

“What?! What’s wrong?!”   
  
“An arcade!”   
  
“An arcade,” Iwaizumi deadpans.

“I am a pro at table hockey, Iwa-chan, let me tell you. I bet I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back.”   
  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Iwaizumi responds and Oikawa blushes. 

 

***

 

“Iwa-chaaaaaan, how could you? I’m supposed to be the best at table hockey!” Oikawa whines and leans even further down on the hockey table than he already was. Apparently, Oikawa is a bit of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and the five dollar beer pitcher special wasn’t helping.   
  
“Oh, did I forget to mention that I would come to this arcade all the time when my grandparents would take me to eat at that ramen shop? No? Woops, sorry.” 

“You’re not sorry,” Oikawa glares, although the effect is dampened with how pink he’s flushed.

“I’m not sorry,” Iwaizumi agrees.

“One more! Winner gets a kiss!” Oikawa exclaims, fists in the air.

“Oikawa, doesn’t that make us both winners?”   
  
“No, it will make me the winner. Because I’m going to win. Because I’m the best.”   
  
“Fine, bring it.”

Oikawa’s movements are a little sloppy but no less aggressive than last time; in fact, maybe more. Iwaizumi had to pick up the puck that had gotten hit off the table more than twice already. In the  interest of saving property and body parts from injury, he lets Oikawa win this one.

“See, Iwa-chan! I told you I was the best!”   
  
“Yeah, Oikawa, you sure are the best,” he good-naturedly agrees.

“Now where’s my kiss?”   
  
“I’m right here, come and get it.”   
  
In a sudden bought of uncharacteristic shyness, Oikawa walks over to Iwaizumi and places both his hands on Iwaizumi’s arms, bodies apart, and pecks him on the mouth.

“What is this, a middle school dance? Come here.”   
  
Iwaizumi wraps one arm around Oikawa’s waist, bringing them closer together and cupping his cheek with his other hand. He leans in and presses his lips to Oikawa’s; they’re plump yet firm and so, so soft. They part and Iwaizumi leans in again, leaning into Oikawa hard to deepen the kiss. He swipes his tongue across Oikawa’s bottom lip and Oikawa opens his mouth. He slips his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth and glides it over teeth, over the roof of his mouth and around until he feels Oikawa’s tongue against his own. Oikawa lets out a small, encouraging noise at that that motivate Iwaizumi to keep going. He puts both his hands on Oikawa’s face and crowds into his space, deepening the kiss as he feels Oikawa trail fingertips over his back.

Iwaizumi pulls back and is rewarded with the image of Oikawa, eyes hooded, lips pink and shiny and a blush high on his cheek.

“Hey,” he whispers as he bumps his hips into Oikawa’s.

“Hey yourself,” Oikawa whispers back.

“You wanna get outa here?”

Oikawa leans forward and kisses Iwaizumi on the cheek.

“Sure thing, Iwa-chan. I don’t have anywhere else to be tonight. Or tomorrow,” Oikawa says with a wink as he grabs his jacket and saunters out towards the car.

 

***

 

Oikawa trails his fingertips over Iwaizumi’s neck and jaw for the better portion of the drive home until he rests his head against the window and Iwaizumi guesses that he’s asleep.

“Hey, Oikawa, hey, we’re here. Get up, we’re at your apartment. Here, I’ll walk you to your door.”   


“Such a gentleman, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa teases.

“Yeah, you’ve said that before,” Iwaizumi groans but smiles anyway.

The two walk hand-in-hand up the stairs until they reach Oikawa’s door.

“Well, this is it. I had a great time, Oikawa, I hope we can continue doing this.”   
  
“This?”   
  
“Yeah? This….arrangement we have,” Iwaizumi says as he pulls an envelope out of his pocket. “Here’s the money we agreed upon. And I’ll get you that tube of lotion you want. Is there anything else?”

“Uh, no, I-I guess that’s all….,” Oikawa trails off as he takes the envelope from Iwaizumi. Something here feels wrong. He got what he wanted, didn’t he? Someone to take him out and pay for him with no expectations. Everything is agreed upon ahead of time. That thought somehow leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

Iwaizumi turns around and before Oikawa can even think about his actions, he grabs Iwaizumi’s wrist.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, would you like to come inside for coffee?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the smut is next. finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Iwa's outfit [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f1/cb/36/f1cb360746593ef2019ce0998afcef03.jpg)
> 
> Oikawa's outfit [here](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1YQZAOpXXXXa2XFXXq6xXFXXXv/-font-b-Nasa-b-font-font-b-Bomber-b-font-font-b-Jackets-b-font.jpg)
> 
> tumblr @ manicpation


End file.
